Errores del Corazón
by AngeL Kaori
Summary: Un plan con resultados tal vez letales, una amenaza, y un reencuentro... podrán las cosas volver a ser lo que eran Reviews! please! HHr
1. Ya no hay marcha atras

Este fic, va dedicado a Samiruchis :P fanática # 2 de Harry Potter y a todas las chochas, claro menos a Marcela. (XD soy cruel y rencorosa) Las quiero a todas oki? : ) aunque dudo que lo lean. : P  
  
Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por gusto mío y de los lectores, así que por favor, no me demanden. Soy pobre y de familia numerosa  
  
- Diálogos -  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"Ya no hay marcha atrás"  
  
-Entonces, es cierto-  
  
-ya lo vez que sí-  
  
-Te vas. Pero. . . ¿a dónde?  
  
-todavía no lo sé, pero muy lejos-  
  
-¿por qué? ¿ para que?  
  
-porque quiero olvidar, para escapar-  
  
-¡cobarde!-  
  
-jamás lo entenderás-  
  
-¿puedo intentarlo?-  
  
-es inútil-  
  
-¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?-  
  
Se acercó lentamente a ella quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, mientras empacaba las maletas. La tomó lenta y delicadamente por la cintura y le susurró en el oído, cálidamente.  
  
-en serio quiero intentarlo, por ti, por lo que siento, por nuestra amistad-  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, mientras abría sus hermosos ojos ámbar, de par en par, cegados hasta entonces por pequeñas lagrimas incontenibles, lagrimas de tristeza, de melancolía, de dolor...  
  
-no digas tonterías- suplicó  
  
Ella volteó, sólo para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, en ese momento sintió un ligero y reconfortante calor recorrer todo sus cuerpo, llenándola de una sensación extraña y hermosa. La misma que la había confundido, que la seguía confundiendo y de la que intentaba huir y escapar.  
  
"Los sentimientos pueden ser tan aterradores a veces."  
  
- ¡No son tonterías!-  
  
-¡Somos amigos por Dios!, los mejores, los. . . inseparables, los me- mejores ¿no es así?- su reclamó había sido en vano, no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para terminarlo, era débil y cobarde.  
  
Se refugió en su cuello buscando consuelo y él tiernamente, pero aprensivamente le sujeto la cintura más fuerte, en símbolo de protección. Comenzó a jugar y a acariciar su cabello, sonriendo al recordar cuanto le gustaba aquel gesto a su amiga, cuanto la reconfortaba. Cuanto los reconfortaba.  
  
- Vamos Hermione, siempre has confiado en mí, ¿por qué ahora este silencio, este alejamiento?-  
  
Hermione sollozó al no poder contener más el llanto, pero se sentía protegida, aun así el futuro próximo la aterraba. Siempre había detestado las despedidas, por más cortas que fueran.  
  
-Todo es diferente Harry y lo sabes. Hemos crecido-  
  
-eso no importa-  
  
Harry levantó la barbilla de Hermione lentamente, delicadamente, tiernamente, ante la sorpresa de esta. Miró profundamente a sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas afectuosamente. Sonriéndole.  
  
- Eso no importa para nuestra amistad, somos inseparables ¿cierto?- Harry habló en el tono más cálido que pudo, estaba confundido, muy confundido.  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada rápidamente, al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, él era tan especial, si tan solo se diera cuenta.  
  
-sí, inseparables.- hablo por fin, después de pensar cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir - Tú y yo, pero con él, ya todo ha cambiado. Necesito pensarlo, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, donde su presencia no me perturbe- Y entonces volvió a buscar su cuello y sus fuertes hombros para usarlos de refugio, de consuelo, ante la inminente nueva lucha contra sus sentimientos.  
  
-cobarde- Harry le susurró de nuevo.  
  
Intentando buscar la respuesta a todos aquellos problemas. Estaba confundido, no la entendía, intentaba, pero se le hacía ilógico. Los 3 habían sido inseparables.  
  
-sí, lo soy, pero dijiste que intentarías entenderme, compréndeme Harry, por favor, necesito tiempo-  
  
Hermione pensaba, mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas, al sentir su mirada penetrante, confundida, no lo estaba viendo, pero lo sentía, ¡valla que lo sentía! Ella también estaba confundida y mucho más que él, simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía ¿lo que sentía por él? Como decírselo, como expresarle algo a alguien, mientras no se esta seguro de lo que se siente. No quería perderlo también a él, eso era todo lo que sabía y de lo único que se alegraba de estar completamente segura.  
  
Después de un largo silencio, en el que permanecieron callados, abrazados, reconfortados ante el calor del otro, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Harry habló por fin:  
  
- Entiendo, pero promete que no será larga tu partida. Esta casa no será la misma sin ti. ¡Oh, Hermione! Te extrañaremos tanto.-  
  
Hermione lo empujó lentamente separándolo un poco de ella, sin que este soltará su cintura, y limpió los restos de lagrimillas mientras sonreía cálidamente, para él, sólo para él.  
  
Después de un último abrazo se separó definitivamente de él y metió unos pocos y últimos objetos a su valija, mientras él observaba de lejos, confundido, triste...  
  
- Odio tener que verte partir otra vez, sin saber cuando nos volveremos a ver, se supone que habíamos solucionado eso-  
  
Un suspiro se le escapó a Hermione mientras cerraba su equipaje ante el comentario de Harry. Volteó a verlo, lo miró comprensivamente, le dio otro abrazo y le dijo lo más calmadamente posible.  
  
-Para mi es más difícil Harry, amo esta casa, los quiero tanto a los dos, cada rincón de esta casa tiene un recuerdo preciado para mi, pero necesito tiempo, sólo el tiempo decidirá.-  
  
-De acuerdo, pero volverás, ¿verdad? ¡Nos extrañaras! Tanto como nosotros te extrañaremos-  
  
-Claro Harry, como podría no extrañarlos-  
  
Harry sonrió mientras le ayudaba con sus maletas; 4 en total, 2 grandes que el cargó y 2 pequeñas que ella llevaba a su lado, una de las cuales era su bolso. Bajaron las escaleras en un profundo y nostálgico silencio, que sin embargo los reconfortaba un poco después de las últimas palabras.  
  
Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Harry volteó a ver la puerta, que estaba abierta, eso significaba que ya la esperaban, ya habían llegado por ella, Harry fue a dejar las maletas, al carro que la esperaba.  
  
Hermione ya en la puerta volteó a ver su casa por última vez, antes de salir; en lo mas recóndito de su alma lo esperaba todavía, deseaba con toda su alma que bajara, quizá después de todo saliera tan siquiera a despedirse.  
  
Harry regresó por las otras dos maletas. - ¿Estas dos adelante verdad?- Hermione afirmó con un leve gesto de su cabeza. Harry al ver la mirada de su amiga, indecisa, habló intentando hacer el último esfuerzo para que ella no se marchara, aunque sabía que era en vano.  
  
-Todavía puedes arrepentirte, sabes que te apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión-  
  
-No Harry, tengo que partir, sé que es lo correcto-  
  
Hermione miró de nuevo hacía las escaleras. No, él no bajaría a despedirla. No después de lo que había pasado.  
  
-Escribirás ¿verdad?- Harry le preguntó inocentemente, mientras guiaba a Hermione de la mano hacía el carro.  
  
-Claro, te prometo escribir en cuanto tenga ubicación fija-  
  
Se dieron un último abrazo, un ligero y tierno beso en los labios. Y Hermione subió por fin al carro y este al instante emprendió la marcha, avanzando, cada vez más rápido, mientras, Harry sólo agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, con una gran sonrisa dotada de un ligero toque de tristeza, en su rostro.  
  
Hermione sólo tenía un pensamiento es su cabeza.  
  
"Ya no había marcha atrás."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notas de la linda autora novata (modesta la chica)  
  
Y aquí esta mi primera historia sola, solita alone, espero les guste, porque de verdad le estoy echando muchiiiiiiisimas ganas.  
  
Se aceptan comentarios, regaños, howlers, felicitaciones a angelkaori16hotmail.com y si no tienen tiempo de escribir, con que aprieten el botoncito de aquí abajo y dejen un lindo review, soy feliz. : )  
  
Cambiando de tema, ¿qué pareja les gustaría?, la verdad yo me inclino muchísimo más por el HHr, pero bueno lo que el publico pida. -- Claro si tengo público.  
  
Reviews please !!!!  
  
Kaori Tsukiyume 


	2. ¿Se ha ido?

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por gusto mío y de los lectores, así que por favor, no me demanden. Soy pobre y de familia numerosa  
  
- Diálogos -  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Capitulo 2  
"¿Se ha ido?."  
  
Harry vio con tristeza, como se alejaba el coche en el que iba su mejor amiga. Hace 3 años, después de un año de haber terminado Hogwarts y de haber estado un año totalmente separados, habían decidido vivir juntos, los tres, cada quien con su espació, pero juntos, viéndose todos los días, trabajando cada quien por su lado, pero apoyándose siempre.  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar hacía dentro de la casa, lentamente con los hombros un poco caídos.  
  
Sin saber como o porque Harry había visto con sorpresa, pero con mucha felicidad que sus amigos habían aceptado su propuesta sin objeción, incluso Hermione, quien había pensado era la que no iba aceptar, se había puesto loca de la emoción. Por su parte Ron, no había estado muy seguro ante la respuesta de Hermione, vivir entre dos hombres, no se le hacía muy buena idea, pero a final de cuentas había accedido.  
  
Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos trágicas, tristes, los últimos tres años de Hogwarts, donde los tres casi vieron su amistad destruida por fuerzas externas a sus deseos, que en el momento en el que todo se vio reconstruido, a salvo, se sentían más que amigos, hermanos y entre Ron y Hermione, había nacido una linda relación.  
  
Harry suspiró, al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, recargó su espalda en la puerta y volteo hacía ambos lados, viendo su casa, la casa de los tres.  
  
Sus dos mejores amigos habían sido novios los últimos tres años, un mes después de empezar a vivir juntos Ron le había pedido a Hermione, que se dieran una oportunidad para ser más que sólo amigos, esta había aceptado dudosa, no quería que si no funcionaba, se deshiciera todo, pero habían hecho un pacto, si algo salía mal, todo quedaría olvidado como si nunca hubieran sido más que amigos.  
  
Harry caminó hacía la sala, sonrió ampliamente, ante la imagen. Hermione había hecho un hechizo similar al de Hogwarts, velas flotando, eso era lo que alumbraba la sala, y el comedor. Harry se tiró en un sofá y volteo, ahí había un cuadro que a Harry siempre le había gustado, estaban Ron, Hermione y él, detrás de ellos Hogwarts.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían andado dos años, cuando decidieron casarse, Harry era muy feliz al verlos a los dos tan felices, le encantaba ya no verlos pelear a cada rato, verlos juntos, abrazados, siempre de buenas. Lo que mas le agradaba, es que aunque ellos fueran pareja, siempre estaban los tres juntos, compartiendo buenos y malos momentos, arreglando la casa, haciendo al principió los deberes de las carreras y luego los del trabajo, adornando la casa para fechas especiales, teniendo visitas, Hermione y sus pijamadas. Él con sus multiples novias, Ron y su familia. Todo había sido perfecto, hasta, hasta . . .  
  
Harry dejo el cuadro de nuevo en su lugar, se paro del sillón y fue hacía las escaleras, iba con cara decidida, tenía que saber el porque de la partida de su mejor amiga.  
  
"Dos meses atrás Hermione había llegado muy contenta de su trabajo, lo había saludado como de costumbre, con un ligero rose de labios y a Ron con su también muy acostumbrado beso y se había tumbado en el sillón, viendo como ellos dos pintaban la pared, de nuevo, al estiló muggle.  
  
-¿qué, no nos vas a decir que te pasa? - dijo Harry bajando de las escaleras en las que se encontraba.  
  
- No me pasa nada, sólo que, se acuerdan de Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de . -  
  
- Sí, el que fue tu novio en sexto curso, ¿qué con él? -  
  
Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron quien estaba rojo al parecer de furia. Hermione no había prestado mucha atención a este comentario y había volteado a ver a Harry para seguir platicándole.  
  
-Me lo encontré hoy en el trabajo, nos reconocimos al instante y nos pusimos a charlar, en lo que terminaban de ver a su mamá, dice que esta en las ligas menores del equipo de Quidditch, aquí en Londres y bueno yo quería invitarlo a comer aquí en la casa, pero tenía que preguntarles a ustedes primero y bueno el se me adelanto y mañana vamos a comer juntos -  
  
- ¡ ESTAS LOCA!- Harry volteó a ver a Ron que se bajaba ahora furioso de las escaleras e iba rumbo hacía una muy impresionada Hermione.  
  
-¿qué te ocurre Ron? - Fueron las palabras que pronunció esta muy asustada al tener a Ron frente a ella.  
  
- ¿qué que me ocurre?- Ron estaba gritándole a Hermione quien se había parado del sillón y se había ido a refugiar atrás de la espalda de Harry. - Eres MI prometida, dentro de 5 meses MI esposa, y te das el lujo de platicar con un hombre que fue TU novio y luego todavía sales a comer con EL. Y todavía preguntas que, que me pasa, es el colmo-  
  
-¡¡¡Estas diciendo estupideces!!! Es mi amigo y sí ya Sé que soy TU prometido y que dentro de 5 meses Tu esposa. No sé porque armas tanto escándalo.- Fueron las palabras de Hermione que de ves en cuando eran ahogadas por las lagrimas.  
  
-¿estupideces? No son estupideces, y si armo escándalo, es por lo que haces, salir con tu ex novio, estas safada o que.-  
  
- ¡Ron tranquilízate!. No tiene nada de malo, son viejos amigos, además eso fue hace 5 años- Ahora fue Harry el que habló. Tanto él como Hermione estaban muy sorprendidos de la actitud de Ron. Jamás lo habían visto así. A Harry en lo personal le extrañaba muchísimo, además de que se le hacía inmadura e irracional.  
  
-¡Que me tranquilice! Vamos Harry no te pongas de su parte. Me engaña y lo sabes. ¿por qué no se lo dices Hermione?, que él también abra los ojos y se de cuenta del tipo de persona que eres - Ron termino de decir esto y subió corriendo a su cuarto, azotando la puerta.  
  
Harry estaba confundido, no entendía nada, ¿engañarlo? Eso era imposible, Hermione sollozaba en su espalda, ¿qué estaba pasando? Apenas ayer eran felices y habían ido a escoger las invitaciones. Y hoy todo se había vuelto confusión para él y suponía que para Hermione en menos de 5 minutos.  
  
Harry volteó hacía ella, quien tenía su brazos juntos pegados a su pecho, sus manos tapaban su cara, mientras sollozaba e intentaba dejar de llorar. Harry le separo los brazos, la abrazo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello; Hermione siguió llorando abrazada a Harry.  
  
-¡No lo entiendo Harry! ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice?- "  
  
Harry tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ron. La cual se abrió al instante. Harry miró hacía el frente. Ron tenía una mirada triste muy triste.  
  
-¿se ha ido?- La voz de Ron sonaba apagada.  
  
-Sí -  
  
Ron dejó caer al piso un retrato que había sostenido hasta ese entonces en la mano, una foto de Hermione sonriendo, el cristal se hizo añicos y la imagen desapareció, cuando pego en el piso.  
  
-La he perdido Harry y esta vez, para siempre-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notitas de la autora : ):  
  
Y he aquí el segundo capitulo ^- ^ es impresionante la velocidad con la que escribes cuando estas emocionada, e inspirada.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mil Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ady por dejar tu review ^^, y debido a votación. Claro que será un H + Hr. No creo poder escribir tan seguido el tercer cap. Pero aquí esta el segundo, en el que me esmere bastante. Y bueno como fuiste la única en poner review, sino es que en leerlo, este capitulo va dedicado a ti vale? Y enserio espero te guste y si alguien mas lo esta leyendo también espero les guste.  
  
Se despide  
Kaori Tsukiyume ^o^  
  
De nuevo Mil Gracias por tu review y ya saben que cualquier cosa, menos virus, cadenas y amenazas de muerte a angel_kaori16@hotmail.com  
  
¿qué esperan para apretar el botoncito de aquí abajo y dejar un review?  
  
Y bueno poniéndome exigente, si no tengo 4 reviews para este cap. no actualizo, porque no me consta que lo están leyendo oki?  
  
Sayonara 


	3. Explicaciones, Planes y Deseos

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por gusto mío y de los lectores, así que por favor, no me demanden. Soy pobre y de familia numerosa ; )  
  
- Diálogos -  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
% % %Cambio de escenario% % % %   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Capitulo 3  
"Explicaciones, Planes y Deseos."  
  
_Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien; ¿Y Ron cómo ha estado? ¿Se ha alegrado con mi partida? Supongo que fue así, no se puede esperar otra cosa, me lo pidió ¿no? Me pidió que me alejara, le he obedecido, espero este satisfecho.  
  
No sabes lo triste que es saber como puede cambiar la vida de una persona por un mal entendido, lo había leído, sí, en las novelas románticas. Uno cree y espera muchas veces que esas cosas que en los libros son tan desastrosas, desesperantes, intrigantes y tristes nunca sucedan en la vida real; se espera también que si llegan a suceder se resuelvan con la misma eficacia y rapidez y por último que tengan su siempre único final feliz. Pero la vida no es así ¿verdad Harry?, ya una vez me lo habías enseñado, los libros nunca tienen la verdad absoluta, los libros no son el reflejo de la realidad, sólo son una sombra.  
  
De cualquier modo Harry, si he partido no ha sido para seguir recordando los tiempos tristes y difíciles que estamos pasando, sino para olvidarlos ¿Qué donde estoy? Viajando Harry, hace unos cuantos días que salí de casa y ya he sentido la necesidad de escribir. ¿De donde escribó? Estoy en Dover, esperando a que zarpe el barco que me llevara a mi destino ¿Por qué un barco? La tristeza me ha llevado a recordar tiempos pasados: a mis padres. He venido a visitarlos y mis raíces muggles me han llevado a emprender este viaje en barco y tren, ¿hasta donde llegare? Brujas, Bélgica, ese es mi destino. Desde pequeña he tenido muchas ganas de ir, de conocer esa ciudad llena de turismo tanto mágico como muggle y donde se encuentra la cuarta escuela más importante de magia y hechicería Asskruis.  
  
¿Qué haré? No lo sé aun, mi trabajo me ha dejado bastante presupuesto y creo que fácil puedo vivir 3 meses en completa comodidad, por no decir ociosidad, creo que eso será suficiente para adaptarme. ¿Tú que opinas? Sabes bien que no puedo quedarme ni un solo momento quieta, no creo poder estar en la completa ociosidad por mucho tiempo. Pero para serte sincera pienso tomarme un descanso, voy a dejar un momento de lado mis estudios porque creo que aunque realmente me gusta estudiar, trabajar, leer y aprender; a veces las clases me absorben en exceso, me presiono y me preocupo demasiado ¿no crees? Es hora ya de poner un alto y mandar todo muy lejos.  
  
Voy a confesarte que tengo una idea en mente, algo descabellada, pero que ¡me encanta! La formule al ver la folleteria de las principales actividades turísticas de Bélgica. Es una expedición a las montañas más peligrosas del mundo y no precisamente por la altura, sino por la cantidad de criaturas mágicas peligrosas (y no tan peligrosas) que habitan en ella. Ando en busca de adrenalina, de peligros y de aventuras. Cosas a las que, si mal no recuerdo, me acostumbre gracias a ti (léase por tu culpa).  
  
Sé que esta expedición a la cual ya me inscribí me ayudara a olvidar; a olvidar este repentino cambio de planes, de vidas. Te juro que por más que lo intento como que todavía no me queda claro que fue lo que paso ¿tú lo recuerdas? Quiero plantearte mi teoría, puesto que aunque Ron y yo creamos que lo que paso entre él y yo sólo nos inmiscuía a nosotros, estaba muy equivocado; Tú Harry que todo el tiempo estuviste a nuestro lado apoyándonos, fuiste parte de esta relación, que no sé en que momento se nos salió de las manos. Por lo tanto mereces una explicación.  
  
La escena de celos fue el comienzo del fin (por mas trillado que se oiga) y no te voy a negar que me cuesta creerlo, todo iba tan bien, ¡me sentía tan feliz! A lado de los dos hombres que más amo en este mundo: uno mi mejor amigo, el otro mi próximo compañero de vida, ¿Por qué si todo iba marchando tan bien de repente se fue a la basura? De ahí en adelante todo cambio. ¿Recuerdas? Ron se dejo llevar por los rumores, rumores que no sé como entraron a su cabeza y los cuales detesto por haber destruido mi relación. ¡Reclamos, reclamos, peleas y más peleas! Y aunque intenté pensar que todo pasaría me he dado cuenta de que ya no confiaba en mi, nunca lo había hecho, al final llego a tener celos hasta de ti. Y el amor no puede vivir sin confianza. Nuestro matrimonio se cancelo, como bien tú sabes, una semana antes de la fecha planeada. Mis sueños, esperanzas, planes y alegrías se fueron al demonio por culpa de sus celos.  
  
Entonces, olvidando aquel pacto, del cual hasta ahora hago memoria, y lo hago con resentimiento, furia y nostalgia. Ron me pidió que me marchara, ¡que no volviera a su vida jamás! y yo dolida y derrotada acepte irme. Quiero disculparme Harry, puesto que con esto creo que me he alejado de tu lado y si no me equivoco me quieres y por lo tanto espero me extrañes tanto como yo a ti. Me acostumbre tanto a tu presencia que no soporto tu ausencia, y me haces falta, mucha falta amigo mío.  
  
Ahora debo confesarte otra cosa, cosa que me temo a lo mejor te molesta un poco. Como tú bien recordaras a partir de sexto año decidí experimentarme en materia de hombres, pues bien he decidido, ahora con mi compromiso roto, seguir "experimentando" y he conseguido uno para mi viaje. Sí, he conseguido un espécimen alto, caballeroso, buen mozo y lindo que al parecer tiene el mismo destino de viaje que yo. Es amigo de un familiar cercano a mi familia. (Curioso ¿no?) Es muggle sí, pero al contarle mi trágica historia a medias y no honestamente (obvio) Acepto gustoso llamarme bruja, seudónimo que yo misma me asigne. Me hace falta el calor de un hombre a mi lado y lo he encontrado antes de lo pensado, ¡ha sido inesperado! Y no puedes reclamar, es mas, deberías alegrarte; me ayudara a olvidar y al parecer se ha enamorado de mi, ¿Qué irónico no? Además lo hago para que no pienses que estoy sola y por lo tanto no te preocupes.  
  
Me despido Harry, mandándote el más cálido de mis abrazos, recordándote que te adoro y que en este momento te extraño como nunca había extrañado a nadie. Saludos a los Weasley que pese a todo no me odian y dile a Ron que espero que cuando vuelva todo se haya olvidado.  
  
Atentamente: Hermione Granger.  
  
PD: Deseo de todo corazón que tú y Ron encuentren toda la felicidad durante mi ausencia. Harry no sé cuando volveré, espero me perdones y comprendas, he tomado una decisión y no quiero volver atrás. Nunca te olvidaré y quiero que sepas que: siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.  
_  
% % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Una hermosa chica de cabellera larga y ondulada miraba al sol ponerse mientras el viento soplaba en su cara agitando su ya revoltoso cabello. El barco en que se encontraba seguía avanzando. Estaba bastante abrigada, llevaba un sobre en la mano y su cara reflejaba tristeza, nostalgia, pero decisión. Un joven de cabello marrón oscuro se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura.  
  
-¿Cómo esta mi pequeña bruja?-  
  
La muchacha volteo sonriente y enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del apuesto joven mientras ambos se fundían en un cálido beso, que duro bastante tiempo.  
  
-¿Tienes la carta?-  
  
- Estoy apunto de enviarla.- Respondió la chica, sonriente, abrazándose más al joven en busca de calor.  
  
La joven mostró la carta a su acompañante y le dirigió una sonrisa como de confidencia. Éste sonrió tomo la carta de la mano de la joven y esta se rehusó a soltarla; el joven al ver la negativa apretó mas contra sí a la joven y le dio otro beso pero más y apasionado y con esto la joven soltó la carta para dedicarse más a lo que en ese momento se ocupaban sus labios.  
  
- Yo la enviare, ahora vete a arreglar habrá cena en el barco en una hora. Cena de despedida.-  
  
La joven asintió, dio otro beso, pero fugaz a su acompañante y se retiro.  
  
El joven guardo la carta entre su abrigo y en aquel instante un celular sonó. El joven sonrió fríamente - "era hora"- metió las manos en su abrigo y saco el aparato.  
  
- ¿Y bien? – Se oyó una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Todo listo señor, tengo la carta y al parecer la chica no sospechó nada-  
  
-Perfecto-  
  
- ¿y que hago con la carta?-  
  
- Envíala, será lo último que sabrá Potter de su asquerosa sangre sucia-  
  
- Entendido-  
  
- ¡Ah! y John, ten mucho cuidado, es más inteligente de lo que parece-  
  
- Sí, señor-  
  
El nombrado apago el aparato y lo volvió a guardar.  
  
"Era hora de divertirse, ¡Vaya que le gustaba su trabajo!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notas de la autora novata que esta muy contenta : ) :  
  
Hey! Aquí estoy, muajajajaja, ¿pensaron que se iban a librar de mi? Pues no!  
  
Y bueno después de un año (casi) de no actualizar XD (¡no me culpen!) Culpen a los mortífagos y dementores que ocasionaron un lapsus brutus en mi cabeza. (¡sí! Ellos fueron los causantes.) Estoy de nuevo aquí trayéndoles el tercer capítulo que me costo un ch. . . el cual espero sea de su total agrado y en caso de que no fuese así, Tienen todo el derecho de reclamar. Sip, sip. : ).   
  
Y bueno ahora me toca dedicarle el capítulo a tres personas :  
  
1 - 0. (Uno) A la persona que se encargo de la campaña publicitaría de mi fan fic (and the winner is. . . Cuca!!) Jajajaja, que payasa no?. De todos modos Mil Gracias Cuca! y espero todos tus amigos sigan leyendo mi historia y sea de su agrado  
  
1 más 1 . (Dos) A la chica Maroon 5 por haberle dado sentido de nuevo a este fan fic, el cual por una crisis de inspiración se había ido a la . . . Lugar del cual, debido a mis gritos de auxilio, fue rescatado por el intelecto superior de Marlene. (Aplausos)  
  
1 x 3. (Tres) A todas aquellas personas sencillitas y carismáticas que ya tienen un altar en mi cuarto por haber dejado review! Miren que si no hubiera sido por los 11 reviews que recibí para en el chapter 2, no hubiera actualiza NuN-K. Gracias!   
  
Y bueno por último, esta decidido oficialmente, ip. . . Mi fic va a ser un: H/Hr. (pareja perfecta) .  
  
Y como creo que por cuestiones de espacio, no voy a poder agradecer review por review en este chapter (pero lo haré el próximo, lo prometo!) ¡Me despido! Prometiendo que entre mas reviews haya (que para esta ocasión tienen que ser chincue) ji,ji,ji Actualizare mas rápido. = )  
  
En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, regaño, incoveniente, chiste, adivinanza, terapia sicológica (ups, creo que lo último no) estoy en el Messenger bastante tiempo : P con la dirección angel (guión bajo) kaori16 hotmail.com y cualquier reclamo escrito, demanda o denuncia al mail devil (guión bajo) kaori yahoo.com.mx  
  
De antemano mil gracias por todo y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, en la misma página web, dentro de unas semanas (je,je espero)  
  
Cambio y fuera.   
Reviews! : P  
  
_No es que yo no tenga penas en el alma, pero se que aunque las gritase nadie las escucharía. . . ¿de que me sirve entonces?_  
  
Kaori Tsukiyume  
  
Antes de cambiar de página favor de apretar el siguiente link y dejar su más sincera opinión.  
¡!   
¡!


	4. Harry, Hermione, Ron ¿Mañana?

Respuestas Reviews del Capitulo 2

Damaris: A mi también me encanta la pareja Damaris... muchas gracias por tu review y espero continúes leyendo!

Mery: Hola! en serio piensas que es precioso?? Gracias! Viva H Hr y Gracias por tu review. Espero tu review para este capítulo si sigues leyendo vale?

Hermione-de- Potter: hi! Oye apoco no se oye genial tu nick? - jajajajaja. Me agrada que tu también leas el fic, arriba H Hr y Gracias por tu review . . . es hora de que el tonto de Ron deje de meter su narices no? jajajaja XD me encargare de eso.

Christopher Jacques. Ah! mi buen amigo, tu aparición fue tan repentina como tu partida, ya casi un año que no sé nada de ti... pensaba avisarte de mi historia cuando estuviera orgullosa de ella. . . ahora lo estoy, lastima que tu hayas desaparecido. Gracias por el cumplido que siempre admire como escribías tu y con cuanto esmero. Me alegra también que te agrade la pareja - es mi favorita. XD La idea de que viviesen juntos se me ocurrió puesto que siempre, desde pequeña he querido vivir con mis mas queridos amigos y aunque al parecer hay mucho tabú en cuanto si hombres viven con mujeres... bla, bla. Pues para eso escribes no? para liberarte! Lo de que es algo triste lo que escribo. . . prometo que pronto... de hecho no... pero en alguna parte del fic el tono de la historia cambiara. Mis mejores deseos donde quiera que te encuentres y ojala algún día vuelvas a aparecer por estos rumbos. Te Extraño!!! -- si por alguna extraña coincidencia lees esto. . . de favor. . . hazme saber que sigues vivo!

Tiff: jajajaja. Hola Tiff! ¿Cómo estas? Creeme que haré sufrir a Ron un poco... bueno de hecho a todos XD Pero al final mi adorada pareja quedara unida - En cuanto a tu amenaza, no creo que sea necesaria, he entendido y aquí estan dos capítulos mas... después de muuuuuucho tiempo de estar en un lapsus. XD Gracias por tu review que me sube mucho el animos... ya que realmente te admiro. Saludos y arriba el HHr!!

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Gracias por tu review! y aquí otra actaulización

Cuca! Hola Mujere! Gracias por tu review... Feliz Cumple y... mmmmmm no me has pegado .. a ke no? en cuanto a las curcilerías... pues veras.. .cof, cof.. habrá sí... pero no creo que pronto XD jjajaja . Te kiero! Bai

Ophelia Dakker. Je, je. En este capítulo se da otra demostración del hermoso genio de ron. . .je,je no espero que llegues a tanto. A que no? Cuidate y gracias por tu review!

Lord of the Dark. Hi!. No, no te preocupes... no dejaré de actualizar... algunas veces seré un tanto lenta, pero mientras haya gente que me apoye el fic continuara. Gracias por la dir... ya m registres y me agrado bastante. XD es un cumplido que digas que la historia es prometedora. Gracias, Gracias por tu review y espero te gusten este y el capitulo anterior.

Ady-Chan.! Hola... mira que tu review es lindo... además de ser reviews das tu punto de vista y eso es muy valioso en cuanto a las preguntas. Sí, Hermione anda algo lejos y me temo que se ira todavía mas... cof, cof. ¿volvera pronto? Pues no lo creo... y no precisamente porque no quiera y en cuanto a lo de contacto con Harry ya lo vimos en el chapter anterior. XD Aunque al parecer la carta todavía no llega --. Mil Gracias por tu review y espero este chapter sea de tu agrado.

Hi Freak! a ti que te puedo decir eh? Simplemente que GRACIAS!!!! Y ojala te siga gustando mi historia... me gustaría demasiado que me dieses tu mas sincera opinión de la historia... si sigue siendo buena o va en retroceso o ha bajado la calidad... yo que sé! . Se te adora y ojala sigas leyendo .. viva hhr!!!

Y akí están mis agradecimientos a los reviews del capitulo 2 mil gracias a todos y los agradecimientos del chapter 3... están hasta abajo. Mil Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y en serio espero su mas sincera opinión. Mil disculpas por el retraso... pero tan sikiera fue mucho menor. Bueno siguen las presentaciones rutinarias, bla, bla, bla y disfruten el chapter... nos vemos al final!

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, solo por gusto mío y de los lectores, así que por favor, no me demanden. Los personajes inventado... que son pocos... son míos así que si quieren agregarlos a algún fic porque son sencillitos y carismáticos... adelante... pero avisen primero y no modifiquen mucho su carácter. jajajajaja

- Diálogos -  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
1 2 3Cambio -de- escenario 3 2 1

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

__

**Capitulo 4**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron. **

**¿Mañana?**

- Gracias Harry, pero no te preocupes podemos solos-

-¿Seguros?-

- ¡Claro! Tu mejor descansa y nos vemos el lunes, ¿estas de vacaciones, no?

Harry asintió, un poco molesto.

-En serio, podemos solos. El pedido estará listo en menos de lo que canta un fénix-

- Esta bien. Cuídense entonces y si necesitan algo estaré aquí ¿vale?-

- Ok, Harry nos vemos luego.... Ah y por favor salúdanos a Ron y haz algo por sacarlo del estado tan deplorable en el que se encuentra... ¡Cambio y fuera!-

- Ok, Lo intentare... Bye-

La cara de Fred Weasley le guiño el ojo a Harry en señal de aprobación y desapareció de la chimenea que hasta entonces había sido el centro de atención de Harry y su última esperanza de hacer algo útil ese día.

"Así que en aquel momento, él no era necesario".Harry tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y suspiro con resignación.

Ahora estaba algo enfadado. Ya que en un intento desesperado por tener algo en que ocuparse ese día, se había comunicado con los gemelos para ofrecerse voluntariamente a ser conejillo de indias para sus experimentos o para ayudarlos en su, ahora, exitosa tienda de bromas, pero los gemelos habían rechazado amablemente la oferta diciendo que no estaban probando nada nuevo y que pronto terminarían el pedido en el que estaban trabajando, por lo tanto no hacía falta que se molestase.- "¡Ja! Si ellos hubiesen sabido que Harry lo único que quería era escapar de esa casa y divertirse un poco, su respuesta hubiese sido otra, pero no habían querido molestar y Harry se aburriría en casa. . . otra vez. . ."

Poco tiempo después de haberse graduado Harry, los gemelos le habían propuesto hacerse socios; Tendría que poner una pequeña cantidad de dinero, pero los beneficios serían cuantiosos, los gemelos estaban en deuda ya que gracias a él el negocio había comenzado y habían pensado que esa era una buena manera de agradecérselo. Harry había aceptado gustoso y desde entonces era el socio número uno de Sortilegios Weasley, de esta manera ayudaba en lo que podía, se divertía, recibía una buena dotación de productos y, en ocasiones, se convertía en una modesta "rata de laboratorio". Pero ahora, simplemente no sería nada... ellos no querían molestar.

Harry miró con desgano a su alrededor. –"Sábado, sin nada que hacer, sin lugar a donde ir, con demasiada energía guardada, con Ron en un estado de antipatía total y finalmente, con la casa dando señales de que se derrumbaría si no se hacía algo por ella. ¡Pronto!"

Harry se estiró y bostezó perezosamente, se puso de pie y camino hacía la salida de la cocina mientras lanzaba una mirada fría y amenazadora a la montaña de trastes sucios que se encontraba en el lavabo. "No tenía ninguna intención de lavarlos... no hoy"

Justo después de tropezar con una bota de Ron y que una vieja camisa le cayera en la cabeza desde quien sabe que extraño lugar, subió las escaleras para poder tener una vista panorámica del piso inferior, cada centímetro cuadrado de esa casa pretendía ser un amargo recordatorio de que esa casa necesitaba aseo y una presencia femenina ¡Ya!

Harry miró con desgano la bota y camisa que traía en las manos, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ron y las arrojó a la jungla que este se atrevía a llamar cuarto. –"Seguramente Ron estaría ahí, en alguna parte perdido y quizá pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente."- Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento, cerraba la puerta y continuaba caminando hacía su cuarto. "No recogerían nada. . . no hoy"

-"Definitivamente sí Hermione estuviese ahí esa casa no estaría así, siendo una prueba viviente de que dos hombre primitivos convivían y se desarrollaban en su estado natural"- Harry suspiró un poco triste.-"Así era como Hermione solía decirles cada vez que olvidaban hacer sus quehaceres o simplemente decidían posponerlos para hacer otra cosa o para hacer nada."- Harry estaba seguro de que si Hermione hubiese llegado en aquel momento (cosa que estaba seguro no sucedería) hubiera empezado a gritarles algo así como...

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me voy unos meses y ¿¡Qué es lo que hacen!? ¡Olvidan todo y se comportan como unas autenticas bestias incivilizadas!-

Una vez había pasado eso, vaya que le gustaba recordarlo, cierta vez Hermione había tenido que ausentarse durante un mes a causa del trabajo y a su regreso había encontrado la casa en un estado bastante deplorable, lo que había causado un gran revuelo... Harry y Ron se habían visto obligados a recoger el caos producto de un mes de ociosidad, en un solo día. Y sin que Hermione se apiadase de ellos en algún momento, había sido cruel y despiadada hasta el final. Él y Ron habían recibido sus respectivos recuerdos, una deliciosa cena preparada por Hermione, besos, consuelo, y un merecido descanso al terminar. Aparte de que él, en particular, había disfrutado de una buena película en brazos de Hermione, quien le contaría como le había ido y que había hecho en su viaje, mientras Ron había tenido que salir a toda prisa a atender a un cliente, que según les dijo era tan importante que no podía posponer, por nada del mundo "su junta de negocios" para otra noche.

Era normal que Harry y Hermione platicaran acerca del trabajo, no trabajaba en lo mismo y al parecer nada que ver la vida de peligro, acción, suspenso y aventura que llevaba él, a la vida de... dedicación, esfuerzo y paciencia que ella llevaba. A pesar de eso era bastante común que ambos platicaran de su trabajo, de como les había ido, si él tenía alguna pista para atrapar a este o a aquel mortífago, si ella había atendido tal o aquel extraño paciente, lo odioso que podían ser sus respectivos jefes, que colegas caían mal y cosas por el estilo. . . Hermione era un medí-mago ejemplar y Harry era lo que siempre había querido ser. . . un valiente Auror.

Ron por su parte, había resultado tener facultades de empresario y generalmente era muy seco para hablar con ellos acerca de su trabajo; había iniciado con una pequeña sucursal de artículos de Quidditch, después de terminar Hogwarts. Y gracias a una buena organización, bastante paciencia y numerosas habilidades, había progresado y actualmente tenía varias sucursales y algo de fama. Varios equipos de Quidditch profesional se abastecían ahí. Y Harry siempre se sorprendía de las maravillosas escobas que le surtían, de hecho le ayudaba a Ron a hacer demostraciones y a probar la mercancía muy a menudo, y lo hacía bastante gustoso.

Harry entró a su cuarto, se abrió paso procurando no pisar nada, nunca se sabía que extraña cosa podía estar tirada en el piso de su cuarto y mucho menos en aquel momento. Se tumbo en su cama boca arriba y suspiró.

-Definitivamente Hermione ¡jamás! Los habría dejado tener la casa en el estado tan deplorable en el cual se encontraba. Incluso si el Apocalipsis estuviese cerca.-

En cada paso que diesen, Ron, él o cualquier valiente que se atreviese a entrar en esa casa, se podía encontrar alguna huella que probaba la existencia de salvajes en esa ella.

- ¡Cuatro semanas!, ¡Cuatro semanas! Hacía ya que Hermione se había marchado y al parecer cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más. Especialmente en días de ocio como aquel. Extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba su amistad... la extrañaba a ella en su totalidad-

Ron había ido saliendo poco, a poco del aislamiento en el que se había sumido tras haber roto con su compromiso, aproximadamente dos meses atrás. Se le notaba algo triste y arrepentido y aunque sí charlaban, desayunaban, comían juntos, platicaban del trabajo. Ron tenía la herida abierta todavía y no era muy comunicativo, no se reía... simplemente era otro y Harry aunque lo quería y lo ayudaba y lo alentaba y hacía, en fin, todo lo que podía para ayudar a su amigo, estaba medio cansado y aun no entendía la actitud de su amigo con respecto a Hermione.

- Si hubiese sido menos testarudo y berrinchudo Hermione aun estaría aquí y seguramente estaríamos haciendo algo provechoso y divertido.-

Hermione no se había marchado luego, luego. Incluso después de su ruptura había permanecido en casa y aunque le dolía el ver a Ron y pensar en lo que había pasado, había intentado no arruinar su amistad, permanecer ahí e intentar olvidarlo todo, sin embargo, Ron había sido injusto y cruel con ella. La trataba mal, la ignoraba, decía cosas de ella en su presencia, insinuaba que lo mejor era que se marchase, no bajaba a comer si Hermione estaba ahí y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto.

Hermione, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lo aguanto mucho tiempo y hubo un momento en el que le reclamó a Ron, su actitud inmadura e infantil, su coraje con ella, cuando él había tomado la decisión. . . este, indignado y dolido, le había gritado a Hermione que se largara de esa casa, que ya no hacía ninguna falta y que lo único que sentía por ella era un profundo desprecio.

Si Harry hubiese estado en ese momento en casa, igual y hubiese servido de intermediario entre ambos, pero él se encontraba trabajando, llegaría dos días después y encontraría a Hermione muy rara, callada, distante. Esa noche, después de cenar los tres, cada uno sirviendo su comida, sin dirigirse la palabra, Ron y Hermione hablando con Harry como si ninguno de los dos existiese para el otro. Ron se había retirado primero y al estar ahí, Hermione y él terminando de cenar. Hermione había comenzado a llorar y le había dicho a Harry que ya no podía más y que había tomado una decisión. Esta se había parado de la masa, Harry había sentido desesperanza, se habían abrazado y Hermione había salido de la cocina corriendo, llorando para encerrarse en su habitación. Dos días después se había marchado.

- ¡Como la extrañaba! Y lo peor era que la ingrata no se había dignado en escribirle ni una sola carta. . . de seguro ya se había olvidado de ellos y estaría pasándosela súper en algún exótico lugar-

Harry rió ante sus pensamientos, -"¡no era lógico! Hermione no podría estar divirtiéndose en esos momentos. . .sin ellos. . . sin él. . . bueno igual y sí podía. . . pero estaba dolida ¿no? por eso se había alejado de su lado y no había querido que él la consolase. . . Harry bostezo de nuevo. . . dormiría un poco sí. . . A Ron le tocaba hacer la cena, así que dormiría. . . otro fin de semana se le escaparía de las manos. . . Mañana recogería y haría algo. . . sí. . . tal vez. . . mañana."-

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

Hermione apretujo más sus rodillas contra sí, tomo un trago de su café y sonrió ante aquella sensación reconfortante que recorrió su cuerpo al tomar un trago de café caliente. –"Le calentaba el interior, aliviaba su soledad y quizás le permitía olvidar. . . ¿olvidar?"-

"Hacía una semana ya que había llegado a Bélgica, una semana ya desde que le había dado a Harry su ubicación y él... no escribía. Quizá ya se hubiese olvidado de ella, seguramente estaría en ese momento divirtiéndose a lo grande, alguna reunión de trabajo o algo así. . . probablemente llevaría a casa a alguna joven y pronto la haría su novia. Sí, ¿Por qué no? era común en él y entonces aquella gozaría del calor de sus confortables brazos, de su compañía; y ella, mientras tanto, estaría ahí, a kilómetros de distancia, sola y sin compañía. . . justo cuando mas necesitaba el abrazo de algún amigo. . . el abrazo de Harry."

Suspiró indignada y volvió a tomar la pluma que minutos antes había estado en su mano, por quincuagésima vez la lleno de tinta y comenzó a escribir, de nuevo, en el pedazo de pergamino que tenía frente a sí. -"Tenía que escribirle a Harry, reñirlo porque no le había escrito y decirle que pronto regresaría ya que había comprendido por fin sus. . . _sentimientos_. No, no, era tonto decirle eso. Porque aunque ella ya estuviese totalmente convencida de a quien pertenecía su corazón, probablemente él no sintiese lo mismo y no quería perder su amistad y menos a escasos dos meses de haber roto con lo que hubiese sido, meditándolo ahora, el peor error de su vida. ¿Lo entendería? ¿Le correspondería? ¿Que diría Ron? "-

Volvió a dejar la pluma de lado y a tomó otro sorbo de su café. -"¡Era tonto! Aquel otro en brazos de alguna mujer sin ni siquiera pensar en ella y ella muriéndose de celos y haciéndose preguntas estúpidas ¿Por qué? porque ahora lo entendía todo. . . ¡Sí! ¡Que el mundo se enterase! ¿Qué mas daba? Sí. . .ahora lo aceptaba. . . Amaba a Harry Potter con todo su ser... amaba a Harry Potter por quien era y por lo que era. . . ¿Qué cuando había comenzado?. . . realmente no lo sabía. . . lo único que sabía, ahora, era que lo adoraba. . . y él era dueño de todos sus pensamientos. . . sólo pensaba en él. . .y de una manera quizá. . . no muy sana."-

Hermione se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, dejó su taza de café, tomó el pergamino que hasta ese entonces tenía escasas 5 líneas y lo arrugó furiosa. "¡Por hoy Harry Potter podía pudrirse!, ella estaba lejos ¿no? él seguramente estaba con alguien mas ¿no? ¡Qué más daba Harry Potter!

Hermione caminó furiosa por la habitación del hotel, que era sencilla, pero elegante. Una cama, un buró, una mesa para escribir, una televisión, un tocador y un gran espejo, el baño y un rico jacúsi, tal y como debía ser una típica habitación de hotel muggle. Se miró un poco al espejo. . . el tiempo la había cambiado relativamente poco, simplemente ahora era todo una mujer con curvas bien definidas, su semblante era menos serio y había logrado controlar su cabello, un poco. No era fea, pero tampoco era "Miss Universo" y ¡Jamás! su simple aspecto había llamado la atención de los hombres. Lo que la llevaba a otro asunto, que quizá era de suma importancia en aquel momento. . . John.

Era lindo con ella, sí. Parecía ser sincero y honesto, sí. Era agradable, sí. Era atractivo, ¡sí! ¡Era simplemente perfecto! Y lo peor, se había enamorado de ella de un día para otro, apareciendo prácticamente de la "nada". No era falta de amor propio, ¡no! Sólo que era demasiado bueno para ser real, generalmente semejante cosa no le sucedía a ella, de hecho, ¡Nunca había sucedido!". Y suponiendo que aquel "amor" que John juraba profesarle, fuese cierto, sus ahora "aclarados sentimientos" la hacían ver como una mujer que solo estaba jugando con él y él era, simplemente, demasiado lindo como para jugar con sus sentimientos. –"Así que de uno u otra forma lo mejor era acabar con él y lo más pronto posible. Era conveniente cerrar ese asunto por las buenas y volver con su ahora "adorado" lo más pronto posible"-.

Hermione sonrió a su reflejo con cierto aire de satisfacción, dio la vuelta, tomó el control del televisor y se tiró en su cama. . . ese asunto ya estaba resuelto. Antes de salir de excursión, al día siguiente, le diría a John que simplemente lo suyo ya no podía seguir, le diría la verdad y emprendería su peligrosa excursión, sola, para después volver a Londres. En donde arreglaría las cosas con Ron y viviría con Harry como en los viejos tiempos. Claro que no le diría nada, no era conveniente, probablemente no le correspondería, pero simplemente el saberse a lado de él la haría feliz y eso le bastaba en aquel momento. . .mañana quizá pensaría otra cosa. . .tal vez. . .mañana. . .

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

__

¿Qué si era todo su culpa?

Sí, había sido su culpa, él lo había ocasionado todo, sus pocas agallas lo habían echo acobardarse tiempo después de haberse suscitado ciertas cosas, tarde se daría cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, lo que había perdido y justo al tomar conciencia de lo estúpido de sus actos, había intentado arreglar las cosas, pero ya había era demasiado tarde y sus dos amigos estaban sufriendo. . . el también lo hacía ¿no?

¿Qué si estaba triste?

Sí, le dolía el saber que él había hecho sufrir a Hermione, esa nunca había sido su intención pero todo había sido tan rápido, sus celos, luego su inseguridad, todo, no hacía falta excusarse, la había perdido y ahora no sabía que hacer. . . ¿o sí?

¿La amaba, la había amado?

Sí, la amaba, pero ahora no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta de que manera la amaba, quizá a eso se debía tanta confusión, su cabeza y corazón eran un torbellino de sentimientos e ideas y estaba lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. Su aislamiento y comportamiento le molestaban a sobremanera. Él no era así y se había comportado como un autentico idiota, ahora era muy tarde y no volverían a confiar en él, ni Hermione, ni Harry. . . ¿Lo harían?

En aquel momento solo estaba seguro de una cosa, sus sentimientos se estaban aclarando, se sentía mucho mejor y tenía ganas de salir, de respirar aire fresco, de hacer algo, de regresar a su viejo ritmo de vida. De platicar con Harry, de reírse con Hermione. Definitivamente se sentía mejor... pero como salir y comportarse como si ya se hubiese superado todo, cuando sentía pena por todo lo que había hecho, se sentía mal por lo que estaba sintiendo. . . ahora quería olvidarlo todo, superarlo... ¿estaría mal?

Hoy no haría la cena, no, hoy descansaría pensaría bien las cosas y aclararía de una vez por todas, lo que sentía. Se haría responsable por lo que había hecho y ya no aparentaría, hablaría con Harry acerca de lo que había sucedido, volvería a tomar el mando de sus tiendas, viajaría, se esforzaría. . . escribiría a Hermione y le pediría perdón incitándola a cumplir el pacto que tiempo atrás habían hecho y él no había sabido respetar. . . mañana, empezaría todo. . . sí. . . volvería a ser el que había sido antes de que todas aquellas cosas que habían dañado a sus seres queridos y lo habían dañado a él, sucediesen. . . y a lo mejor. . . mañana. . . se resolvería todo. . . comenzaría de nuevo. . . mañana.

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

__

Harry despertó sobresaltado, había escuchado un potente ruido, que parecía provenir de la cocina. Se paró y dirigió caminando hacía esta, librando ágilmente todos los obstáculos. Se detuvo en la puerta y sacó su varita, listo para el ataque. Abrió la puerta despacio y su semblante se tranquilizó cuando vislumbro a su amigo Rupert, bueno su cabeza, sonriéndole desde la chimenea.

- Harry perdona que te moleste en tus vacaciones, pero tenemos pistas fiables de la ubicación de Malfoy y como pediste que nos comunicáramos contigo si sabíamos algo, aquí estoy. Vamos a ir por él. . . algo así como una emboscada, ¿vienes?-

Harry no titubeó ni un segundo, su semblante se ensombreció y todo rastro de cansancio desapareció, le dijo a Rupert que enseguida lo alcanzaría en el ministerio y fue a avisarle a Ron que saldría a trabajar. Minutos después estaba ya con sus compañeros, planeando la mejor manera de atrapar a Malfoy.

"Harry tenía cuentas pendientes que arreglar con Malfoy, ya habían capturado al padre. . . quedaba el hijo y esta vez no se le escaparía"

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

__

- Hay un adelanto de planes, quiero que termines con ella, hoy-

-entendido señor, en cuanto a mi remuneración. . .-

- ¡¡Tu maldita remuneración será depositada en cuanto hayas terminado el trabajo!!-

-entonces señor, a más tardar mañana. . . Hermione Granger estará muerta-

-¡Perfecto!, después de recibir tu dinero no quiero que vuelvas a comunicarte conmigo, una palabra de estoy a alguien y estas muerto ¿entendido?-

-Claro señor-

Draco cerró el aparato muggle, mientras una sonrisa llena de locura y maldad llenaba su ahora desgastado y desfigurado rostro.

-¡Potter podrá matarme hoy, pero jamás volverá a ver a su estúpida sangre sucia!-

Y dicho esto una macabra risa salió de sus labios haciendo eco en la espantosa y desolada mansión en la que se encontraba.

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 . . .10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

Reviews capitulo 3:

Ja,ja, ja, ja pues al parecer ya he agradecido al principio de capitulo a las personas que me dejaron... ya que al parecer han sido fieles seguidores .

Gracias DArk por tu review... akí esta la continuación. Samiruchis... dejaste dos reviews en este capitulin ¡mil gracias! Y espero leas este capitulo y dejes otros tantos y mmmmm Kien me falta que no haya dicho... mmmmmmmm. VANIA! Jajajaja. . . Por fin akí esta el capitulo 4... la partecita que no has leído y como tu constante insistencia fue lo que mas me animo a escribir este chapter. . . te lo dedicó va?

Este fic esta dedicado a Vanila Sky. Jajajaja. Te kiero!

Gracias a Cuca, a La chica Freak, a Lord of the Dark y a ArabellaGPB de nuevo y espero les guste este capítulo. . . que lo hice con mucho cariño.

5 reviews mínimo! Y en serio... me urgen sus comentarios.. ke tal va la historia? En serio les agrada? Necesito muchisimo apoyo porfa!!! La escuela me esta matando y apenas puedo encontrar tiempo para escribir... y si casi nadie lee para que reprobar Salud y actualizar eh!

De nuevo Gracias a los que dejaron Review y porfa... dejen reView denuevo!!!

Arriba el HHr!! (por cierto si alguien conoce algún fanfic bueno.. me puede enviar el autor y el titulo? Hace tiempo ke no leo algo bueno.)

Los Adora... y es en serio.

AnGeL KaOri!!!

Trying to find the answer of a lot of stupid questions I found myself losing the only thing that I really love. . . all my hope and my dreams.


	5. Temores Realidades Olvido

- Diálogos -

"pensamientos"

------ Cambio de escenario -----

-----------

**Capitulo 5**

**Temores. Realidades. Olvido**.

Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás había corrido tan rápido. Estaba confundida, herida, dolida… Lagrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos, aquellos ojos asustados, desconcertados. . .

Su varita estaba rota, y aunque la aferraba fuertemente en su mano derecha, sabía que de nada le servia ya. A cada paso que daba una rama infligía algún rasguño más en su cuerpo, uno de tantos, su cabello estaba completamente enredado, sucio, en ocasiones le estorbaba. Su respiración era agitada y con cada paso que daba se sentía más agotada.

Su oído era agudo, estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa, sabía que cualquier error, cualquier paso en falso podría ocasionarle la muerte. De pronto, como si hubiese sido aquel pensamiento una premonición, algo se atravesó en su camino. No alcanzó a distinguir que era pero debido a la velocidad a la que iba y la sorpresa o el susto que aquella cosa le había causado perdió el equilibrio. Sintió como sus lágrimas brotaban con mas intensidad, se sentía llena de frustración, estaba furiosa. . . eso era lo que sentía mientras caía sin posibilidad de sostenerse de algo y así poder seguir. . . luchando, viviendo.

Oyó los pasos de su perseguidor a poca distancia, lo oyó susurrar algunas palabras y mientras seguía cayendo sintió un intenso dolor en su tobillo al mismo tiempo que veía un vivo resplandor verde acercarse a ella. El sol indiferente emitía sus últimos destellos de luz para después ocultarse ese día.

"Harry, Ron. . . Adiós"

-----------

El choque de las copas lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, todos estaban alegres, todos sonreían y celebraban. Por fin lo habían logrado, la celebración era lógica, sin embargo él, se sentía intranquilo. . .

-¡Hey Harry¿Seguro que no quieres nada de tomar?-

-Seguro, de hecho estoy un poco cansado. – Guardo silencio un segundo – Es mas me gustaría ir a casa a descansar un poco-

Tonks lo miro divertida. –Eso de salvar al mundo de criaturas pestilentes y repugnantes como Malfoy agota ¿no? –

Harry asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Mientras la imagen del desfigurado rostro de Malfoy con aquella sonrisa de triunfo le regresaba a la mente. Afortunadamente Tonks estaba ahí para interrumpir su "visión".

- Tú ve a descansar Harry, yo te disculpare con todos, seguro entenderán. Es tu problema si quieres perderte la diversión.-

Harry sonrió de nuevo y agradeció con la mirada a Tonks mientras él salía al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. La noche era fresca, respiró hondo y se sintió mejor. Las estrellas resplandecían en aquella oscura noche. Y de nuevo recordó aquellas últimas palabras que había oído pronunciar a Malfoy justo antes de la llegado de los dementores. Aquellas palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"- Podrás atraparme hoy Potter, podrás creer que esto termina aquí, pero estas muy equivocado ¿Me oyes! Tengo una última sorpresa. . . No has recibido noticias de la asquerosa sangre sucia ¿verdad? Yo empezaría a preocuparme en tu lugar- " Después había seguido esa horrible sonrisa.

Harry no sabía si preocuparse o no, aunque de hecho ya estaba preocupado.

"¡Estúpido Malfoy!" - ¿Dónde estas Hermione¿A que estas jugando?-

"Hermione no se había comunicado en 1 mes, triste o no eso no era normal, Hermione nunca tardaba tanto en comunicarse, aparte ella sabría que ¡Él, es mas que ellos estarían preocupados! Definitivamente empezaría a buscarla, hablaría con Ron y la traería de vuelta, las amenazas de Malfoy no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Además estaba aquel enorme nudo en el estomago y el hecho de que algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, se sentía incomodo, un tanto vacío. . . Sin embargo también estaba consciente de que Hermione sabía cuidarse sola y de que Malfoy ya no podría hacerle nada, no estando en manos de los dementores, así que probablemente ella estaba bien, o al menos eso quería creer. "

Volvió a respirar profundo lo que lo relajo un poco. "Después de todo sabía por experiencia que las malas noticias llegaban rápido, MUY rápido. Así que definitivamente sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego al babotas de Malfoy y realmente no había porque preocuparse. . ."

Se escucho un chasquido y el jardín de los Weasley quedo en silencio y vacío, mientras dentro la gente celebraba la captura de uno de los últimos seguidores de Voldemort.

-----------

Ron busco con paciencia dentro del refrigerador, en la alacena, sobre la mesa, debajo de ella, por todas partes algún vestigio de que alguna vez había habido comida en ese lugar. Sin embargo su búsqueda había sido totalmente infructuosa y en vano. No quedaba ni un pan viejo, ni una fruta medio pasada, ni siquiera un poco de leche agria. . . Nada. "Y para colmo no encontraba su varita." Sonrió para sí, podía imaginar es más, escuchar las palabras de Hermione, o las de su madre -¡La varita, la varita¿A que clase de mago se le ocurre perder su varita Ronald?-

Definitivamente tendrían que poner en orden esa casa, o tan siquiera la cocina si es que querían sobrevivir. . . Si los milagros ocurrían o contaban con mucha suerte quizá su madre iría a visitarlos y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba todo les ayudaría un poco, sí probablemente les gritaría pero en un dos por tres tendrían tan siquiera la cocina presentable." Su estomago emitió lo que pareció un rugido. "No eso no iba a pasar, había que ser realistas. Su madre seguía molesta con él por la _"actitud" _que había tenido con Hermione".

"Quizá lo mejor sería hablarle a lobby para que les mandara uno que otro elfo de esos independientes ¿Cuánto cobrarían por restaurar la casa? Digo tratándose de Dobby y de Harry mas el plus de "sin Hermione de por medio" seguro saldría moderadamente económico. Era tanto lo que tenía que hacérsele a aquella casa que ni siquiera una buena cantidad de hechizos seria suficiente, eso en el hipotético caso de que encontrara uno, su varita y dos, a Harry. - Aparte de que había que tomar en cuenta que con o sin magia recoger una casa era ¡Tediosísimo!"-

-Sí, definitivamente voy a hablar con Harry sobre los elfos.- Y mientras su estomago rugía, de nuevo, empezó a buscar en los cajones por si la casualidad hacia que encontrase un poco de dinero; afortunadamente y para su sorpresa de tanto buscar encontró lo suficiente para salir y comprar algo decente por ahí.

Caminó hacía la puerta cuidadosamente, esquivando cada uno de los obstáculos exitosamente, cogió una chaqueta del montón que se encontraban sobre un sillón próximo a la puerta y salió, no sin antes notar sobre el montón de Profetas (arrumbados en uno de los costados de la puerta) una carta con la caligrafía de Hermione.

Sonrió, seguro esa carta no era para él, pero se alegraba de su presencia. Harry le había contado sobre Malfoy y sus temores; por lo tanto también le había comentado sus planes de buscarla para traerla de vuelta pues por experiencia sabían que no se podía tomar a la ligera a Malfoy, detenido o no, había que asegurarse tan siquiera de que Hermione estaba bien, viva además de que en su opinión ya iba siendo hora de que regresase a casa.

Ron había accedido sin objeciones, para sorpresa de Harry, incluso le ofreció sus mas sinceras disculpas a Harry por su actitud de los últimos meses, porque no entendía porque se había comportado de esa manera, en fin, muchas, muchas disculpas, pues sabía que había maneras distintas y mucho más amables de terminar una relación con la que ya no se podía seguir. Ahora Ron estaba también consciente de que habría que pedirle disculpas a cierta castaña. . . a su debido tiempo.

La presencia de la carta de Hermione le brindaba tranquilidad y sabía que a Harry le causaría mucha más alegría que a él. . . No porque no se hubiese preocupado por ella, o porque ya no la quisiese en absoluto. No nada de eso, el problema era que con esa carta sumadas ciertas amenazas, el regreso de Hermione se hacía inminente y no tardaría en ser un hecho.

Ron miro al cielo azul, despejado, ni una sola nube enturbiaba aquella inmensidad. Y mientras se preparaba para aparecerse, suspiró, algo dentro de él no dejaba de hacerse cierta pregunta. . .

-¿Estaría realmente listo para verla de nuevo?

-----------

Harry miró al sanador exasperado. "¿Tranquilo¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar tranquilo? " Escasos 20 minutos atrás había estado tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, tranquilo, relajado pensando en los múltiples sabores de las grajeas de todos los sabores… Ahora se encontraba siguiendo a un maldito sanador que lo único que le había dicho hasta el momento era que Hermione estaba bien y que lo siguiera.

Lo que Harry no podía entender era como alguien que se encontraba _"bien" _estaba hospitalizada en San Mungo, en el piso de "Daños provocados por Hechizos". Tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de golpear a aquel individuo. "Hermione estaba ahí seguramente toda dañada a causa de algún horrible maleficio mortal, que sin embargo tenía la facultad de hacer que los sanadores pensaran que se encontraba _bien_; y aquel tipo caminaba como si fuese alguna especie de guía turístico _"Un día en San Mungo"._

-Entiendo su preocupación señor Potter, pero en serio la señorita Granger esta perfectamente… en lo que al físico se refiere. Llegó con un hueso roto, una que otra fractura, contusiones y rasguños en casi todo el cuerpo. Pero todo esta ya ha sido tratado por lo que insisto no hay porque preocuparse al respecto del aspecto físico… -

-¿Cómo que en el aspecto físico?-

- Sí con respecto al estado de salud de su cuerpo…-

-¡Sí ya sé a que se refiere!-

-¡Cálmese señor Potter!-

Harry respiro profundamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños en un intento por no golpear a ese burdo intento de sanador que tenía en frente. Ojala pudiese hacerlo solo mirándolo de la manera en que aquel momento lo hacía.

-Necesitamos hablar, podemos hacerlo aquí o si quiere vamos a mi despacho para que pueda usted estar más tranquilo. Puedo hablar con usted o esperamos hasta que lleguen los Weasley-

- ¿Los Weasley¿Están aquí?-

-Sí, pero como creemos que usted y Ronald Weasley tienen una relación mas estrecha con la paciente, quisimos avisarles primero, aunque no hemos localizado al señor Weasley-

- Ya veo. . .-

- La situación es esta señor Potter. . . No sabemos con seguridad que pasó con la señorita Granger. Llegó aquí porque el único idioma que hablaba cuando despertó era ingles, nos hablaron de un hospital extranjero y nos pidieron que la identificaran, y bueno la señorita Granger trabaja aquí por lo que pedimos el traspaso de inmediato. Nuestra dificultad fue que cuando llego. . .-

-¿Sí?-

- La señorita Granger presentaba una importante pérdida de la memoria -

Harry rió. – Bueno eso no es nada grave, he oído que esas cosas ya no son casi problema en San Mungo-

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo-

Las ganas de aventarse encima del sanador volvieron. -¿Por qué no es tan sencillo?-

-Pues el caso de la señorita Granger es un tanto peculiar-

- ¿Es una broma verdad?-

- Señor Potter es mi deber informarle y le aclaro que en San Mungo no bromeamos con la salud de nuestros pacientes.-

- Entonces dígame ¿En que estado se encuentra Hermione?-

- Los hechizos y pociones que le hemos aplicado han dado buenos resultados, la señorita Granger ha ido recordando cosas poco, a poco. En cuanto a quien es, como que su recuperación ha sido gradual. Por lo que solo recuerda algunas cosas. . .-

-¿Algunas?-

-Sí-

-¿Y que no pueden hacer que las recupere todas?-

- He ahí la peculiaridad señor Potter-

-¿Qué es?-

- Que no, nosotros ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos en la situación de su amiga. No podemos intentar otra cosa, porque podríamos hacerle daño. Realmente no fue mucho lo que pudimos hacer. Pero vera se le hicieron una serie de preguntas que no pudo contestar, pero al hacer una aplicación práctica de las mismas preguntas pudo resolver todo a la perfección. No recordaba más que su nombre y el de sus padres. Pero al momento de que una colega suya entro a revisarla Hermione la saludo y comenzó a platicar con ella, aunque después pregunto su nombre, En seguida le dio mucho sueño, pero al despertar se acordaba de todo y de más detalles.-

-Pero recordara todo. . . ¿no?-

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta si seguirá recuperando la memoria tan bien como hasta ahora. Pero esperamos que sí, poco a poco y con mucha paciencia habrá simplemente que hacerla continuar con su vida diaria. Hemos realizado varios exámenes y pruebas, definitivamente no hay nada más mal en ella.-

Harry volvió a lanzar una mirada de profunda molestia al sanador. La verdad era que no sabía como reaccionar, qué pensar, como sentirse, si aliviado o francamente preocupado, aunque sentía una extraña mezcla de ambas dentro de sí.

Hermione estaba sana y salva, sólo le hacían falta un par de datos, que según el individuo que tenía en frente, no tardaría en recordar. Sin embargo… "¿Cuánto tiempo era ese "tiempo"? y sobre todo. . . ¿Ron y él estarían dentro de esas cosas que Hermione recordaba o formaban parte de las que tenía que recordar?"

-Esta es la habitación de la señorita Granger, puede venir a verla cuando quiera, es más puede pasar ahora si gusta. Pero una última cosa señor Potter, la señorita esta cansada debido a los hechizos que se le hicieron y bueno el tratamiento en general es normal que de repente pierda la conciencia, aparte de que hemos visto que siempre que recuerda algo se desvanece. . . así que no se alarme.-

- Vale- Harry respiró profundo, lo mejor sería que ese tipo se fuera sino quería tener problemas. -¿Algo más?-

- Debido al estado de la señorita Granger es posible que pueda dejar San Mungo en uno o dos días. Habría que suministrarle un par de pociones para que duerma tranquila, pero creemos que se recuperara más fácil en casa.-

Harry sonrió por primera ves al sanador. –Vale, en verdad, muchas gracias por todo.-

El sanador asintió con la cabeza para después marcharse. Harry respiró profundo de nuevo, mientras daba unos ligeros golpes en la puerta anunciando su presencia. No sabía si Hermione lo reconocería. Al no haber respuesta decidió entrar. Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Hermione ahí, a escasos pasos, durmiendo apaciblemente como si nada hubiese pasado. Suspiro aliviado y decidió entrar al cuarto, cerrando tras de sí la puerta cuidadosamente.

Le extraño que Hermione tuviese un cuarto para ella sola, supuso que eso de ser sanador tendría sus beneficios.

Se acerco despacio. "En el fondo realmente se había preocupado con la amenaza de Malfoy; luego al recibir la carta se había sentido aliviado… feliz, pero aquella tarde al recibir la llamada urgente de San Mungo todo el temor y el miedo habían regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a él durmiendo, viva. Mas no podía dejar de preguntarse anta las _nuevas_ noticias, si esa Hermione se comportaría como su Hermione. . . ¿Qué tanto recordaría¿Lo suficiente como para querer volver a casa? . . . ¿Los recordaría?"

Aparte estaba el hecho de que en su cabeza seguían haciendo eco las palabras de Malfoy. "¿Era a esto a lo que se refería Malfoy con su amenaza o era otra cosa? O en su defecto las cosas habían salido mal para Malfoy. . . y Hermione se había librado de una muerte segura o quizá Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. . ."

Se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a Hermione detenidamente. Sabía que un mes era relativamente poco tiempo, pero sentía que Hermione había cambiado, se le notaba mas tranquila y serena, bueno quizá era porque estaba dormida, pero al parecer de Harry estaba más atractiva. Se reprendió a si mismo. "Atractiva o no era su amiga. . . claro que no tenia nada de malo que pensase eso, pero aun así no se le hacía correcto".

Sujeto la mano de Hermione. "Lo que sí se le hacía correcto era aceptar que la había extrañado muchísimo, que en momentos se había sentido solo, que en otros se había llenado de frustración y temor al no recibir noticias de ella y por la amenaza de Malfoy. Que había sentido unos celos repentinos al leer su carta. . . oh sí, aquella carta le había provocado una curiosa variedad de sentimientos, desde alegría, pasando por la tristeza, hasta el enojo y los celos".

Tan concentrado estaba en sus divagaciones que le paso desapercibido el momento en que Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

Volvió en sí mientras una cálida sensación le recorría el cuerpo.

- Que te ves distinta, ahora eres más atractiva. -

Hermione rió mientras se sentaba, quedando frente a frente con Harry. Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que¿Ni un abrazo de bienvenida?-

Harry sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto!- Y la abrazó, estrechándola tan fuerte como pudo (claro sin ahogarla), aspirando su aroma. Descargando todos aquellos temores disipados, sintiéndose inmensamente seguro, feliz.

Se separo lentamente de ella, después de un rato, y la miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. Apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Te extrañe muchísimo ¿Sabes? Estaba asustado, creí que no me recordarías. ¿Por qué sabes quién soy verdad?-

Fue cuando vio la duda en los ojos de Hermione que sintió como si un inmenso balde de agua helada le hubiese sido arrojado encima, no más bien, sobre su corazón.

Hermione se disponía a hablar, pero la silencio con su dedo.

- Shh. . , No es necesario. . . supongo que algún día lo harás –

Besó suavemente su frente y la volvió a abrazar, como si fuese lo más preciado para él en el mundo. Le quedaba el consuelo de saber que estaba ahí con él, a su lado. Sabía que ella lo recordaría tarde o temprano, él la ayudaría. Pero lo que lo hacía sentirse más seguro era el saber que estaban juntos.

-----------

Notitas: wow! Je… creí ke nunca terminaría de escribirlo. Es más si les soy sincera casi había desertado, pero no sé algo me dijo que no podía hacer eso… así que aquí estoy de vuelta… dos años después de la última actualización. XD dudo que alguien recuerde la trama del fic además de mi hermana jaja. En fin… así que si llegaste hasta acá espero te guste el fic je! Que hago de corazón… aunke pensaría que de repente se me para jo! En fin… reviews, reviews… aunque sea para decir ¿Qué te pasa?... espero les haya gustado la ultima escena humm, fue la que mas trabajo me costó, ojala y no este muy cursi... En fin como no tengo mas que decir, mas que muxas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.

Hasta Luego!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!... que aunque tiene siglos que los recibí, si no fuese porque de ves en cuando los leí de nuevo esto seria una historia vieja xD y caduca. Jo! Cualquier cosa a mi mail… o vía review


End file.
